Misunderstandings
by GoldenFyre
Summary: It was the aftermath of one night shared. Misunderstnadings can lead to despair, which somehow leads to happiness. MatthewxGuy. Oneshot, complete! Slight angst with happy ending!


Disclaimer: Honestly, do I look as if I own Fire Emblem? Well, if you said yes, you're wrong. If I owned Fire Emblem...well... it would be different...well, the supports would be. and the supports would be a bit easier to get. and the Eliwood Hector second support wouldn't exist. T.T but anyway, onto the fic! Which I do own! Wh00t!

Akkarin: Honestly, you should at least warn them about the yaoi and lime.   
Sonea: sigh I don't think that they call it yaoi when it's not a fanfiction on Manga.  
Kumori: then what do I call it?  
Sonea: Uh, guys making out?  
Kumori: falls over Wait...that works...yeah this is about guys making out!  
Akkarin: looks up from webpage of fanfiction terms I think they call it "slash" on regular books.  
Kumori: So... if I were to write a fanfiction on you and were to pair you up with Lorlen...  
Akkarin: twitch I have nothing to say to that.  
Sonea: twitch  
Kumori: Well, I do sorta like that pairing, and if they ever put fanfiction on your book on I will read one, but the two of you are so damn cute!  
Sonea: holding back Akkarin, who is attempting to beat up Kumori Really, thanks.  
Akkarin: stops struggling Hey, since this Fire Emblem is game from Japan, they might actually call it yaoi...  
Sonea: You'll confuse the poor readers, if you haven't done that already...  
Akkarin: Yeah, I mean your Screen name is SpiritsFlame (Sonea: Among others...) Anyway your SN is SpiritsFlame and then you go and call yourself Kumori, which isn't even a name, it's a Japanese word.  
Kumori: A cool one.  
Sonea: Your annoying the readers. Start the stupid fic!  
Kumori: Hears the fic. And it's not stupid!

Akkarin and Sonea: Yeah it is

Kumori: slumps Yeah, it is kinda dumb. Well, here it is anyway!

Matthew had avoided him since that night. Whenever he had sought him out to talk, or even to train/practice/fight, Matthew would leave, and Guy, who had never been very good at tracking, had not been able to follow the path left high above his head.

Thought plagued him endlessly, did Matthew regret it? Did he himself regret it? The last one was easy. No, he didn't regret it, he would never regret it. But if he could undo it, he would have. He had always known that he would rather be Matthews semi-friend and rival, and keep this secret, then have Matthew hate him, loathe him. He had been right. The pain of keeping it a secret was nothing compared to now.

So why had he done it? Why? He wasn't sure. He figured that it must be the alcohol not enough to make him really drunk, but enough to give him courage to do what he would never had done before. He snorted, courage he had never wanted and wished he had never been given. But why had Matthew reacted the way he had, he couldn't like Guy back, not the way he had been acting. The only reason Guy could figure was that Matthew had been very very drunk and had some how mistaken him for Leila, though how anyone, even a drunken person, could have made that mistake and then realized his error to late.

It had been no mistake, no error on Guys part, he had gotten what he had wanted, dreamed of, hoped for, and it had been worth every moment. Then. Now even that wonderful memory could not make him whole, couldn't warm the numb coldness that was filling him. He felt lost without Matthew there, stealing from him, fighting him, then cheating and winning. He felt like his life had lost purpose, because, in a way, Matthew had been his purpose. He had made it his knew goal to get the oath paper back. Although he would have stayed even had it been destroyed.

Matthew, who could steal anything, had stolen his heart, and like a master thief, had not had the courtesy to return it to it's owner. He had broken it, smashed in into a hundred pieces. Yet Guy couldn't leave, Matthew still held the oath paper, so Guy had to sit at the fire, pretending he hadn't been stabbed by the person he loved most. Seeing that person laughing as if the knife in Guys heart hadn't been from his hand, and with every smile it went deeper.

After a month of this, when Guy's smiles were never seen and his eyes held the haunted look of someone who had seen but been denied entrance to heaven. He knew that he had to get away, to escape this hell where the monsters that tore at him were Matthews eyes, and the flames that claimed him were only Matthews cloak. So each day, for two weeks, he did one thing for Matthew, silently, what would count as a favor. It was not the brilliant defeat over Matthew that he had strived for, but it left his honor satisfied enough to let him leave the camp and the confines of the oath paper. Finally it was down to the final favor, this one to be payed at night, before he left. This last price payed, and the night would be the last to see him.

Guy quietly slipped out of his tent, moving with practiced ease. A silent as a cat, he moved into Matthews tent (A/N: Yes I know that Matthew wake up, but it ruins the plot, so deal with it). Guy felt his heart twist as he looked on Matthews sleeping face. This was the first time he had seen the thief in almost 2 months. He placed his final dept next to Matthews worn sword that Guy knew would break any day. He leaned over the thief and pressed a kiss as soft as a whisper to his lips. "I love you." he murmured "I always will." He placed a note on the last favor and left the camp. By dawn there was no sign that he had even left his tent, and any trail was cold.

(A/N: WARNING! Yes, I know that Guy is hugely OOC here, but hey, it's fun isn't it? Matthews OOC too, as Rayne out it, they switched brains. I blame the alcohol)

/_Tipping his head back, Matthew downed the rest of his drink. It was only his second glass, and he could have 12 easy without getting tipsy. He watched in amusement as Guy tried to free himself from the mob of people, mostly girls, trying to congratulate him on the battle. When he had finally freed himself from the grasp of the most persistent village girl. He slumped down onto the chair next to the thief, pretending to be exhausted. Matthew grinned, not fooled for a moment, and punched Guy lightly in the shoulder. Guy opened one eye and glared at him, before sitting up and rapping the table with his closed fist. _

"_You know what." he sighed as he received a cup of ale_

"_What?"_

"_I'd rather have a go at that boss then face them" he jerked his head at the girls who were still giggling and waving at him. "Again." he finished, downing another cup_

"_Hey, Matthew." he said softly, moving closer so that the thief could hear him._

"_Yeah?" Matthews voice was a bit courser than usual. _

"_How come you never get bothered by girls?" he practically purred in his ear, his warm breath hitting the sensitive skin there._

"_What?"_

"_Why don't they" a nod to the girls "ever bother you." his lips brushed against Matthews ear._

"_No idea." said Matthew, fighting to remain calm._

"_Too bad. I was hoping to learn some...secret." Matthew wasn't sure if Guy meant for his tongue to brush Matthews ear. Either way it made the thief gasp._

"_Secret?" _

"_Yes." this time the lick was definitely on purpose, his mouth drifting almost lazily to Matthews cheek. "Secret." Matthew felt his breath hitch as Guys teeth gently brushed against his teeth._

"_Guy." He said, repressing the urge to fling Guy down on the bar and screw him senseless. "I think you've had a bit much to drink."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_Then, will you help me to my room?" the swords master asked, which seemed like an innocent question, had it not been for the light kisses Guy was placing on his neck. Suddenly Guy moved up to his mouth, and placed a kiss of breath. _

"_I love you." he murmured and I always will_."_and he was gone_/

Matthew sat up on his cot, panting. That was strange, he'd had that dream before, but that time in was different. Every other time that he'd had the dream, it had happened like it had been in real life, with him practically carrying Guy up to his room, then...Matthew blushed.

He had been avoiding Guy since then. Whenever he had seen him coming, the thief had jumped up into the trees. He couldn't face him, knowing that Guy wouldn't remember anything, and if he did remember, he would hate him. Hate him for taking advantage of his drunkenness. Taken advantage of him. Sighing, he decided as he stood up that he would talk to Guy today.

e swung his cloak over his shoulders as he started towards the tent exit, he suddenly tripped over something. Catching himself, he turned to look at what it was. It was a Killing Edge, Guy's Killing Edge to be more exact. 'What the hell?' he thought, bending over to pick up the sword and attached note. Before he could read it, the tent flap burst open and the tactician burst in

"Guys gone!" she yelled. Matthew almost dropped the sword. Shoving the note into his pocket, he followed the tactician out of his tent to where she had called an emergency meeting.

The entire camp was gathered in front of the tactician, who was standing on a stump.

"Okay, people. Guy, as I'm sure you know, is missing. So Matthew, we'll be sending you after him."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, don't you have the oath paper?"

"No. He doesn't." said an unexpected voice. "Guy told me a paid back all his favors."

"He did no-" the thief started to say. Before he was interrupted again.

"Well, he wouldn't have told you, would he? You never would've made him pay off those favors. You would have held it over him forever. And he knew that. So he paid off each of the favors on his own terms. Technically he paid you back, so he is free of your paper and his honor is satisfied."

"Why!" Matthews voice held a hint of anguish.

"To get away. To escape. Ever since that inn about a month ago, I've seen him go looking for you, and seen how you run away, not even caring how much it hurts him every time you do. I don't know what happened at that inn, and I don't really care, but I do know that was the last time I saw Guy smile with his eyes as well as his mouth. Whenever you laugh, his eyes flash with pain, but the resigned kind, as though he expects it, as though he'll do anything to make you happy, even suffer through that pain. And I've seen that look before, that is the look of someone in love with someone who has betrayed them, someone that they can't stop loving. Now I suggest you fix it before Guy falls apart completely. He went that way." Louise pointed to the east, where the sun was shining into their eyes.

Matthew, who's guilt load had been almost suffocating by the end of the speech, wasted no time. He jumped up from where he was sitting and grabbed a horse.

"Hey, that's mine." Sain began to say, but stopped, knowing that Matthew would need it more. Matthew rode for what felt like hours, Louise's words ringing in his head. Guy had been in love with him? That would mean that Guy had wanted that night to happen, which meant... that this was all Mathews fault. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't see the forest until the horse stopped in front of it.

All of Matthews instinct, well honed through years of being a thief and a spy, was telling him to go in there, so he dismounted, knowing that the horse had been well trained and could find her own way back to camp. He wandered through the forest following his instinct. It wasn't long before he found a strand of hair. How he managed to find green hair in a forest was beyond him, but it told him that he was going the right way.

A bit later he smelled food cooking. Now following his nose, he found a small clearing, with rabbit roasting and a green-haired Sacean (even though most Saceans have green hair) sitting against a tree, his eyes closed. Moving as quietly as he knew how, the thief crept next to the tree that Guy was leaning against. About to whisper 'boo' in hi ear, he stopped, noticing that Guy was asleep. He sat back and watched the adorable sight.

Guy muttered something that sounded like 'love you' in his sleep, before his calm face contorted in pain and thrashed as if in a nightmare, muttering something under his breath. Matthew started, had he done something? He leaned closer to hear what Guy was saying.

"No, don't please." 'What? Matthew wondered, confused. "No, please don't go, don't leave again. Matthew, come back. Im sorry, I'm sorry..." Matthew jerked in shock, Guy nightmare, his horrible nightmare was of Matthew leaving him. Guilt started to swamp him, but before it had time to consume him, Guy gave a particularly wild thrash and his head it Matthews. The thief pulled back as Guy started awake, rubbing his head and scowling. Then he saw what had hit him. His eyes widened.

"M-Matthew!" he squeaked. Matthew was still in a pool of guilt and not thinking properly. He reached out a trebling hand to touch Guys face. Guy pulled away.

"What are you doing!" he screamed. This broke the thief from his spell and he dropped his hand.

"What give you the right to touch me?"

"But, Guy-"

"But nothing! You lost that right the night that I decided that being around you was to painful. When I wanted to leave rather then have you tear me apart! You've had that right since the day I joined this stupid company! You had the right and took advantage of it, yes and I didn't mind that, but then you just threw me away like a rag doll. But now it's over. I am no longer yours to use and break at will. I am no longer bound by your oath paper. I may not have done enough for you, and doubt I ever would have, but I have done enough for my honor!" The Sacean turned on his heel, his brain almost hitting Matthew across the face, he was about to leave the clearing when strong arms jerked him back.

"What are you doing!" he screamed as he struggled in Matthews arms.

"Guy." Matthews soft voice stopped Guy right in the middle of a 'let me go'. He froze, still in Matthews arms. He turned to face the thief, his eyes wide and filled the pain that Matthew had been to self-absorbed to see before.

"No. No! I will not let you do this to me again!" with a final pull, he tore free, tears running down his face. Matthew slumped against a tree. He had let him go. He had lost him, again.

Suddenly. He heard a sound in one of his outer pockets, so it wasn't the oath paper which he always kept hidden, just in case Guy got desperate, turned out ut hadn't mattered.. He pulled it out. It was the note that Guy had left with his killing edge.

He opened it up. It had six words on it in a smooth, clear font. 'Last kiss, final favor, internal goodbye.' The words were smuggled slightly with what Matthew realized was tears. That was all it took. He knew that Guy was made for him, had always known it, and if he let that go now he would always regret it.

Matthew jumped up into the trees, heading after Guy, following his trail of broken branches and flattened grass that he had been to upset to avoid. He finally spotted Guy, now walking, and trying not to cry. With no warning at all, he jumped out of the tree right on top of Guy, who, obviously, fell down. Matthew landed with Guy face down, Matthew straddling his back.

The thief sat up on his knees, giving Guy room to flip over, which he did, glaring through red eyes. Matthew sat down on his hips, while grabbing the sword masters wrists to pin them overtop his head. Guys face, which had been red from crying, turned to a more embarrassed/happy look. Matthew leaned in very close, his lips brushing against Guys

"I will never, ever, do that to you again." he whispered in response to Guys earlier shout, before capturing Guys mouth in a kiss. Guy tried to resist, tried to keep away the pain that he wanted to never eel again. But the feeling of Matthews tongue gently caressing his lips, of his hands undoing his braid, stroking his scalp, of his legs pressed firmly on each side of him, made him realize that tearing this away now would hurt more then even his previous pain. Slowly, his mouth opened, and Matthews tongue tangled with his own, tasting just like Guy remembered, better even. And he knew somehow without a doubt that he would never hurt that way again.


End file.
